Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena
by DaughterOfPoseidon333
Summary: I just couldn't wait for the Mark of Athena to come out, so i wrote my own version of the story. This is my first fanfic so reviews are appreciated. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own PJO or HoO, that's all Rick Riordan. Thank the gods for that.**

The Mark of Athena

I

Percy

Percy quivered with anticipation.

He watched as the giant battle ship, the _Argo II, _made its descent into Camp Jupiter. For eight months, Hera/Juno, had kept him in a magical sleep until he was needed to aid the Roman camp in a quest that would eventually stop the goddess Gaea. It had been eight months since he had seen his family and friends from Camp Half-Blood. He wanted to see them so bad it hurt. Especially Annabeth.

Percy looked behind him to see most of the Roman campers staring in awe at the ship. Well, everyone except Octavian, who was scowling and holding his teddy bear so tight, Percy thought it would rip in half. Frank and Hazel stood on either side of him for support.

"Wow." Hazel mouthed. Percy silently agreed. The ship was magnificent. It was made entirely of wood and bronze. Shields' gleamed along the sides of the ship. Percy could see hatches in the sides for canons. One giant maroon sail gathered the wind, a white flag of truce flapped madly in the wind. The masthead was the head of a giant bronze dragon, one that Percy recognized from one of his summers at camp. He remembered that the bronze dragon had once tried to kill him. Finally, with a huge _BOOM_ that echoed across the valley, the _Argo II _landed.

Reyna came forward to stand beside Percy.

"I really hope you're right about this, Percy. Remember your promise. If they attack, you fight with _us. _" Reyna whispered. Percy nodded in return. He knew his promise. But he also knew, in his heart, that Annabeth was on that ship. She wouldn't attack. He couldn't answer for the other campers, but he was sure that there would be no fighting.

There was a lot of shouting on deck. Percy was still too far away to see faces clearly. Finally, after what felt like another eight months, a bridge extended down from the side of the ship. He could hear everyone around them holding their breath in anticipation. The first person down was the curly haired kid from the video scroll, Leo Valdez, the one who Hazel thought was her old friend, Sammy Valdez. Percy looked over at Hazel and saw her pale at the sight of him. Percy turned his attention back to the ship when Leo spoke, "Greeting Romans! The name is Leo. No need for applause." Leo shouted, grinning like a madman.

They're not gonna clap Leo. And you were supposed to wait." the other girl he recognized, Piper, grumbled.

Ah, chill, Beauty Queen, they're coming." Leo replied, still smiling like crazy.

Realizing that the people coming off the ship weren't attacking, some of the other Camp Jupiter campers lowered their weapons tentatively. Minutes later, Annabeth walked down the plank. Percy's heart did a crazy dance when he saw her. He watched as her stormy gray eyes scanned the crowd in search of him. When her eyes found his, she smiled and ran towards him, completely ignoring the crowd of armed soldiers. Percy met her in the middle and grabbed her in a tight hug, spinning her around.

Thank the gods you're alright." Annabeth whispered into his shoulder. "I missed you so much. If I see Hera again, it'll be to soon. She-" Annabeth cut off as Percy kissed her right in front of everyone, sending the crowd roaring. Even Reyna cracked a smile.

More campers from Camp Half-Blood poured from the ship. All the Roman campers had sheathed their weapons and started introducing themselves to the Greeks. Travis and Conner Stoll with some of their siblings, some Hephaestus kids, Clarisse and Chris, Thalia and some other Hunters, all of them had come to the aid of demigods they didn't even know. Percy was ecstatic. He grinned from ear to ear the whole time, greeting all his old friends. Percy shot a smug smile over to Octavian, who proceeded to rip his bear in half, as the two camps converged into one. Then, suddenly, someone shouted,

"Jason!

"Look, it's Jason!"

"Jason?" Reyna said. She swung herself around. Percy watched as a tall, blonde guy, about his age, came down the plank, a sheepish grin on his face. Cheering burst out from the Romans, even louder than when Percy had kissed Annabeth. The old _praetor _was bombarded with an odd mixture of hugs, questions, and flirting girls. Reyna pushed through the crowd and gripped Jason in a hug that sent the crowd roaring once again. Jason opened his mouth to answer some of the questions being thrown at him, but it was two chaotic and loud for anything. Percy tried to calm them down, but no one could hear him. Suddenly, he was off the ground and on Tyson's shoulders. Tyson gave him a toothy grin.

"Everybody quiet down!" he shouted again. Then, Percy put his fingers to his mouth and gave his best and loudest taxi cab whistle. Everyone quieted down immediately. "Hey, everyone. Look, I know you're all happy to see Jason again. Believe me, I would like nothing more than to catch up with my friends, but we have to remember why they're here. We have a war to fight. We need to head to Rome, then Greece, as soon as possible so we can stop Gaea. We have to remember what's important here. I'm sure that Reyna and Jason agree."

"Percy's right. We must call a senate meeting immediately. Everyone involved on the quests for Juno is to attend. We need to discuss the matters of who is to join in on the quest. I want everyone to go to the senate house immediately. No formalities required. _Senatus Populusque Romanus!_" Reyna shouted, raising her sword. Everyone brought up the chant. Even the Greeks.

**That was my first FanFic, i hoped you liked it. Please reveiw! i want any suggestions that you think will make it better. If the reviews are good, I'll keep writing**

**-Mikayla(DaughterOfPoseidon333)**


	2. Chapter 2

So here's chapter two, hope you like it just as much as the first. Again, I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus in any way, shape, or form. They solely belong to Rick Riordan. Enjoy!

II

Percy

Percy watched as Reyna walked off with Jason by her side, Frank and Hazel tagging along awkwardly. Percy turned back to his friends and saw the girl named Piper silently seething with jealousy. Percy gazed at all of his friends from Camp Half-Blood. About 50 had shown up. All for him. They had all come for _him. _Percy beckoned for Dakota to come over.

"I want Annabeth, Piper, Leo, and Thalia to come with me. The rest of you, this is Dakota, he's going to show you around." Percy said. Dakota nodded his approval and wiped a hand across his Kool-Aid stained mouth. Percy turned to the rest of the Roman campers. "All of you, back to work." Percy ordered. Most of them went off grumbling, but returned to their duties. Dakota led the Greek campers in one direction, displaying buildings like a drunk-on-Kool-aid tour guide. Percy led Annabeth and the others in the direction of the city. The whole time, Percy held Annabeth's hand, afraid that if he let go, they would get separated again. Percy thought about the prophecy the harpy Ella had mentioned, _"Wisdom's daughter walks alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome." _He wondered if it had anything to do with Annabeth.

They chattered freely as they walked, filling each other in on some of the things that had happened after Hera abducted Percy. Percy talked about his new friends, Frank and Hazel, and about Reyna.(He still hadn't decided if he could call her a _friend _yet.) Annabeth talked about the new campers, Leo and Piper, and about Jason. From what Annabeth had told him, Jason had suffered from amnesia too. Annabeth figured that the six of them made up part of the Seven that were destined to stop Gaea from awakening.

"I wonder who the seventh is?" Annabeth mused aloud.

"I don't know. It could be anyone, Greek of Roman." Percy said. He had a suspicion that it might be Annabeth, but he didn't want to talk about the prophecy yet. He didn't want to voice any of the questions he had. The truth was, what Juno had said in his dream about the one closest to him being the downfall of the quest, well…it had really scared him. He found it really hard to believe that Annabeth would jeopardize the mission.

Percy changed the subject. He started to tell Annabeth about Octavian, and how he was the auger of the camp, a descendant of Apollo, obsessed with murdering stuffed animals, and completely crazy.

"So you made an enemy on your first day. That's not exactly new." Annabeth laughed. And, as if on cue, the creep himself stepped out of the shadows, dressed in his bed sheet.

"Nice sheet." Thalia said sarcastically.

"Dude, you know we're not going to a sleepover, right?" Leo joked, which received a shove from Piper. Octavian glowered at them, then turned to Percy.

"Just because you have all your _friends _protecting you now, doesn't mean you can ignore camp regulations, Jackson." Octavian snarled. Thalia stepped forward, an arrow already notched in her bow, but Percy held up a hand for her to stop. She stepped back silently. Thalia hated mean people, but she really hated mean people that threatened her friends. That's what made her so much like Percy. Percy smiled smugly.

"Actually, Octavian, I remember Reyna saying that this was an emergency meeting and that no formalities were required. Maybe you were too busy being jealous to notice."

"You-" Octavian started to say, but Percy was on a roll now.

"I'm not scared of you Octavian. I don't care how many people are on your side. I don't care if your buddies with the entire senate. Reyna trusts me, and that's all I need. I also know for a fact that Jason trusts us too. Like it or not Octavian, you raised me to _praetor, _so that means I rank higher than you. You may not listen to me, but you still have to listen to Reyna. So before you say anything else, remember that." Percy replied, smirking. Octavian turned beet red and spluttered, "I- you can't…."

"Don't you have a teddy bear to gut or something?" Percy said, pushing past him towards the senate house, leaving a very flustered Octavian in the dust.

When they reached the city lines, Terminus stood, waiting to confiscate their weapons. Percy dropped Riptide, in pen form, into the bin that the little girl, Julia, was holding. Annabeth, Leo, and Piper did the same. Annabeth and Piper both dropped in a dagger, Leo, a tool belt that Percy assumed was magic. Thalia grumbled and reluctantly gave up her bow and quiver of silver arrows. When they got inside the city, Annabeth gazed in awe at all the buildings and the shops.

"Oh, wow." she breathed. Percy wondered if she was talking about the architecture or something else. Percy, once again, was thinking about how, when they got older, Annabeth and he could live here. Maybe raise a family.

There were several lares wandering around in the streets, their purplish forms glowing.

"What's up _graecus_?" one called. Somehow, within a day, the term that once referred to outsiders, had been turned into a nickname for the Greeks. Percy waved and continued towards the senate house. Percy turned to see Octavian hurrying up the stairs, trying not to be noticed. He had changed out of his toga, though he didn't look to happy about it. Percy resisted the urge to shout after him, "Told you so!"

When inside, Percy told Annabeth and the others to take a seat next to Frank and Hazel. Percy took his own seat up next to Reyna at the front of the room. Someone had put out an extra chair for Jason on the other side of Reyna, which Piper didn't look too happy about. Jason looked a little out of place, but Percy understood. Jason was from Camp Jupiter, Percy wasn't. when, _if, _he came back from this quest, he would return home to New York and to Camp Half-Blood. He couldn't exactly be a _praetor _from the opposite side of the country.

When everyone was seated, Reyna started the meeting.

"I have called this emergency meeting to discuss the upcoming quest. This quest, to stoop the giants and Gaea, will lead us to Rome, and eventually Greece. Percy, if you would, recite the prophecy for us." Percy stood. Octavian looked outraged that Reyna hadn't asked him to tell the prophecy, what with him being the auger and all, which only made Percy feel better.

"Gladly. '_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death.' _That is the Great prophecy, what you guys call the prophecy of Seven. We know, for sure, who six of the seven are: Jason, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Leo, and myself. We also know that we have to go to Rome to close the Doors of Death. Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades, found them, but was captured. We need to find him." Percy said.

"Yes, finding this Nico boy is important, but I think we would all like to know who the seventh half-blood is." Octavian called. _Who else, _Percy thought. Any chance Octavian go tot make Percy look like a fool, he would take.

"Well? We're waiting." Octavian drawled. Percy took a deep breath.

"Honestly, I don't know. No one does. It's probably someone here, whether they're Greek or Roman, we just don't know yet. You haven't happened to see anything in the augers, have you Octavian?" Percy asked innocently. Everyone turned expectantly to Octavian, who looked uncomfortable to have all the attention turn towards him.

"Um…well…no." he muttered quietly, then fell silent. Reyna drew the attention back to her.

"That's not the point. The seventh member will turn up sooner or later. From what Jason has told me, Gaea's son, Porphyrion, is on his way to Greece now. Unless we stop him soon, he will destroy the gods from their homeland." Reyna said.

"I fought Porphyrion myself," Jason said. "He is beyond powerful. Even with the aid of a god, I still lost. There lies the problem. We don't know if the gods will help us. I don't know it's been over here, but at Camp Half-Blood, the only time the gods talked to us was when I first got there. After our quest, nothing."

"It's been the same here. The gods hadn't said a word until Percy arrived at camp." Reyna said.

"So how are we supposed to stop the giants if there's only a chance the gods _might _help?" Hazel asked. It was a question they all had, but no one seemed to have quite the right answer. Naturally, Annabeth broke the silence.

"Look, the gods helped us on each of our quests to stop a giant. Zeus helped Jason defeat the giant Enceladus, and Hera tried to help him defeat Porphyrion before he escaped. Just because they're silent doesn't mean they don't want to help." Annabeth said. Percy had almost forgotten how smart she really was.

"Annabeth's right. The gods want Gaea stopped just as much as we do. Zeus is just too stubborn to admit it." Percy said. Several people winced as thunder boomed, even though the sky was clear. _You're just bitter because a sixteen-year-old kicked Kronos's butt and you didn't, _Percy thought angrily. "Anyway, the gods have to help us if they want to stop Gaea and the giants." Percy continued.

"Right. No matter how annoying Hera can be," Annabeth said, making a face. "she has a point. Uniting our two camps is the only way to get Zeus to see that we all need to work together. Even if we didn't know it at the time, we were all working together to stop the Titan's last summer. While you were fighting at Mount Othyrs and the gods were fighting Typhon, we were defending Manhattan. Percy fought the Titan Kronos himself." Annabeth stated. Almost the whole crowd gasped. Several looked like they were choking. Reyna looked at Percy with a newfound respect, and Octavian sat in the corner, fuming.

That's when the doors to the senate burst open, and the last person Percy expected to see, walked through the doors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three. I hope you like it! Thanks for all the great comments, I'll try to keep adding chapters regularly. Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus, that's all Rick Riordan.**

III

Percy

When the doors to the senate house burst open, everyone turned and stared. The room suddenly darkened, a green mist crawling, slithering across the floor. A scent Percy recognized filled the room. The cold, reptilian scent of snakes.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare walked slowly into the room, as if in a trance. Her eyes glowed green. Mist swirled all around her, curling around her legs and arms. Suddenly, Rachel gasped and doubled over. Rachel stood, her back erect, and from within her, the voice of the Oracle spoke, "_Wisdom's daughter walks alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome._" Rachel said.

The Oracle's voice was ancient and raspy, making it sound as though there was a whole room full of Rachel's talking. What Rachel just did made Octavian seem like a mental case with a stuffed animal issue. Everyone had gone silent. Most sat with there with jaws dropped. Percy figured if anything else exciting happened, their jaws would drop straight into Hades lap.

The mist swirled back inside Rachel, the room brightened, and Rachel collapsed. Annabeth and Piper ran forward to catch her before she hit the floor. Percy shook himself from his stupor and ordered several lares to take her to the infirmary. He was about to ask himself how Rachel had gotten here, when a voice inside his mind spoke, _Yo Boss!_

Despite the situation, he couldn't help but smile. He spotted Blackjack flying in a lazy circle above the Field of Mars.

_Hey, Blackjack. I'm busy right now, but we'll talk about this later. Why don't you go find the stables. There's a pegasus there, I hear she's pretty nice. _Percy thought, but Blackjack had flown off after the word 'pegasus'. Percy walked back inside to find Octavian in the middle of an angry rant.

"What was that? Who dared interrupt a senate meeting? That's against the law!" Octavian shrieked. Reyna gave him a cold stare. Then she turned to Percy, her expression softening.

"Percy, did you know that girl?" Reyna asked.

"Yes. That was Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle form Camp Half-Blood." he said. Reyna nodded and ordered Octavian to take his seat.

"She doesn't always spew green smoke, right?" Frank asked.

Percy laughed. "No. that only happens when she's reciting a prophecy."

Reyna turned to Annabeth, who looked absolutely stunned. Percy swallowed, somehow he knew that Annabeth really was the seventh member of the quest.

"You are a daughter of Athena, yes?" Reyna asked, though she didn't sound mad.

"Y-yes." Annabeth stammered.

"Then it would seem only fit that you are the seventh member of the quest. I will also be accompanying you on your quest. But it will take more than seven to defeat the armies of Gaea." Reyna replied.

"I agree. When we fought Porphyrion, he still had followers. Seven of us can't take on monsters, giants, and Gaea at the same time." Piper said. Percy noticed how everyone turned to her and listened as though they were enchanted by what she was saying. Percy caught Annabeth's gaze, and asked her a silent question, _who? _

Annabeth seemed to understand and put her hands together to form a heart. Piper was a daughter of Aphrodite? Silena Beauregard had been a little more laid back then some Aphrodite girls, but Piper? A tough daughter of Aphrodite, that was a new one on him. Well, why not?

"Who is to be left in charge then? If you and Jason both leave, that leaves Camp Jupiter with both of its _praetors _gone." someone said, directing the question at Reyna. Percy turned and saw, none other than, Octavian. _Who else? _Percy thought. Reyna frowned.

"I will announce my decision at dinner." she replied coolly. Octavian shrunk back and scowled. "I think we have covered everything. The meeting is adjourned." Reyna said.

**So that's chapter three. I know it's a little shorter, but chapter four will be longer I promise. Thanks for all the great reviews! -DaughterOfPoseidon333 **


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's chapter 4, hope you like it. I know it's been a while but with Thanksgiving and me getting sick, well it's just been a little busy. Again, I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. They belong to Rick Riordan. Enjoy!**

IV

Annabeth

Annabeth walked out of the senate house, still stunned form Rachel's prophecy. What bothered her even more was that it didn't sound complete. Rachel always spoke complete prophecies, so why not this one? She had been planning to go on the quest anyway. She'd been without Percy for eight months and she wasn't going to let him disappear off to Greece, where he could possibly get himself killed. Annabeth had desperately hoped that the nightmares weren't true, but now… Rachel had just handed her a ticket to Greece, the place where, according to her dreams was where-

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Nothing. Just a little tired. I haven't slept much since you disappeared." she mumbled. Percy's eyebrows knit together with concern. Annabeth laughed.

"What?" Percy asked, smiling now.

"You're cute when you're worried." she replied. Looking at him, smiling and care-free for the moment, she remembered what it had felt like when she stepped off the _Argo II. _She had spotted him almost immediately. His tousled black hair, sea green eyes, and crooked smile, it almost felt as if he had never been gone. She also noticed that he was carrying a bed sheet in his hand and several others had been stripping of their togas. She resisted the urge to tease him about it as he took her in his arms and kissed her, causing all her worries to melt away. All the times she laid awake, thinking, _what if he doesn't remember me? What if he thinks I'm the enemy? What if he found someone else? _she forgot all of that as she breathed in the sea salt scent of his skin.

"You're doing it again." Percy smirked.

"What?" she asked.

"Thinking." Percy smiled. Annabeth smiled back at him.

They had left the city behind and headed toward the Roman camp. Percy showed them the Field of Mars, where the war games were played; the bathhouse, the five different cohorts, the _praetors _houses, and the hill where the temples to the gods stood, their white marble glowing in the sunlight. He led them up the hill and they sat around the tool-shed size temple of Neptune. Annabeth thought she caught a whiff of an ocean breeze in the air. She glanced at Percy who had a smile on his face. His hair fluttered in the wind and his green eyes sparkled.

Leo, Thalia, and Piper sat away from her and Percy. Leo kept trying to hit on Thalia who, in turn, threatened to put an arrow through his forehead. Annabeth continued to ask Percy about Camp Jupiter. Once he mentioned Don the faun, his face fell.

"Why isn't Grover here?" Percy asked.

"He was going to come, but the _Argo II _and him didn't get along very well. He's been gone so much lately, too. Chiron's been keeping him on duty almost 24/7. New demigods keep popping up, thanks to you." she replied, smiling. He gave her a smile that quickly turned into a frown.

"Percy, you know he would be here if he could." Annabeth said softly.

"Yeah, I know. I was just thinking about…my mom. I told her I was on a quest and now I'm going on another one that I might not even-. I just don't want a phone call to be the last I hear from her." Percy whispered.

"I know," she replied gently. "Come on." Annabeth held out a hand.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." she smiled teasingly. Percy stared at her for a moment, grinned widely, then took her hand.

They left the others with the rest of the Camp Half-Blood members, who had taken up residence in the fifth cohort. Annabeth led Percy past the barracks at the camp entrance and stopped beside the banks of the Little Tiber. The sun shone brightly, making miniature rainbows through the mist coming off the river. Annabeth dug in her pocket and pulled out a golden drachma. She tossed the coin to Percy who caught it nimbly in one outstretched hand.

"O, Iris, accept this offering. Show me Sally Jackson." Percy recited, throwing in the coin. A face appeared next to the rainbow. A woman with dark hair who was clearly the goddess, Iris. She smiled warmly at Percy before disappearing. Annabeth gave him a questioning look. _Tell you later, _he mouthed back. Suddenly, the rainbow shimmered and Percy's mom appeared in the mist. Sally Jackson was sitting next to Percy's step-father, Paul, sobbing. Annabeth heard a voicemail in the background.

"_-Hey, I'm alive. Hera put me to sleep for a while, and then she took my memory, and…Anyway, I'm okay. I'm sorry. I'm on a quest-. I'll make it home. I promise. Love you." _Percy's voice said in the message, faltering more than once. Annabeth saw Percy wince at hearing it again. Percy opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Annabeth watched as he stumbled forward, almost disconnecting the image. She went and stood by his side, grasping his hand, steadying him.

"Mom!" Percy managed to choke out. His mother and step-dad both gasped when they saw Percy and Annabeth in the Iris-message.

"Percy! Oh, thank the gods you're alright! Where have you been? Nobody will tell us anything, we've been so worried!" Percy's mom cried out.

"Mom…mom it's alright. I-I know. I missed you so much." Percy said, a few tears of his own sliding down his cheeks. Annabeth almost never saw him cry, but she didn't see it as a sign of weakness. Percy had had eight months of his life stolen, then forced to forget anything that happened before it. Annabeth would have cried at the sight of her parents too. She squeezed Percy's hand tighter.

"Oh, Percy, we miss you too! You're done with your quest right? When are you coming home?"

"I…I don't know, Mom. Yeah, I finished my quest. I'm at camp now-"

'That's great! Chiron will let you come home right?"

"I'm not at Camp Half-Blood, Mom. I'm at another camp in San Francisco, and there's this other quest….Hera….another prophecy. I don't know." Percy's voice broke. His mother looked on the verge of tears again. Percy looked at Annabeth, then at the ground.

Annabeth didn't know what to say, which really frustrated her. She knew she should say something, anything, but she decided that it was up to percy to find the right words. She watched as he angrily wiped away his tears.

"Mom…I know it's dangerous and reckless and stupid and-" Percy started, but stopped himself. "It's not that I want to. I dislike Hera as much as the next guy, but I _have _to. The lives of millions of people depend on this quest. It'll be worse than last summer if we fail. I have to stop this."

"I know, Percy." his mother replied.

"You-you do?" Percy asked, stunned.

"Of course I do, honey. I always understand, even if I don't like it. You have to save the world again. And you know hat? I couldn't be more proud of you, putting the lives of millions of strangers before your own. That's a noble thing to do. Whether you believe it or not. Percy, you're a hero." his mother said. Percy stared at her speechless. In spite of herself, Annabeth smiled. Percy was a lot like his mother. Determined, strong, and brave. They always put others before themselves.

"Mom…I… don't know what to say." Percy stammered.

"You don't have to say anything, sweetheart. Be careful, okay? I'd like to see you again in person. Oh, and you should really give Chiron a call, he's worried sick about you. I love you, Percy."

"You're a good kid, Percy. Love you." Paul said. Percy looked even more shocked than before.

"I-I love you, too. I'll be back. Promise." Percy said, giving his parents one last smile as he waved his hand over the image.

**There's chapter four. Please review! Also, I need some help. I can't decide who to pick as the third person to be telling the story. I would like to do Piper, but I don't think the Romans would like it if all Greeks were telling the story. So, in your review, vote for whether you want the third person to be Jason or Reyna. Thanks a bunch!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5 of The Mark of Athena. Thanks for all our great reviews. I still need some more opinions on whether Jason or Reyna should be the third POV, so PLEASE REVIEW! Again, I do not own Percy Jackson or The Heroes of Olympus. They belong to Rick Riordan.**

V

Annabeth

It was close to dinner-time, so Annabeth told Percy they could wait to talk to Chiron until they left on their quest. A horn blew, signaling dinner. Annabeth followed Percy back through the camp. They arrived at the mess hall, which was more packed than usual. There were campers - Greek and Roman - on every bench, at every table. Some were even on the floor. _Aurae, _wind spirits, bustled around so fast, trying to fill everyone's orders, Annabeth almost got beheaded by a flying pizza.

Percy and her sat at a table with the dark-haired _praetor, _Reyna; the caramel-skinned, curly-haired girl, Hazel; the big, baby-faced Asian boy, Frank; Thalia, Leo, Piper, and Jason. For a while, they all laughed at Leo's stupid jokes. Annabeth and Reyna told embarrassing stories to the others about Percy and Jason. They had pizza and roast chicken and all sorts of other amazing foods. Eventually, they started talking about the recent quests they had to help Hera/Juno. Percy told Annabeth about getting chased by gorgons, carrying Juno to Camp Jupiter, and receiving the quest from Mars after the war games. He explained how they had to travel to Alaska in a tiny boat called the _Pax, _fight demon cereal, met Iris at her all-organic R.O.F.L shop, and saved a harpy named Ella from Phineas the Seer by tricking him with the gorgon's blood.

"You almost died drinking gorgon blood? That's one of the stupidest things you've ever done." Annabeth chided. Percy blushed.

"Well I didn't. and I got my memory back." Percy retorted. From there, Frank and Hazel took over telling the story. They explained meeting the Amazons and traveling to Alaska on a very fast, potty-mouthed horse. When they got to the fight with the giant Alcyoneus and Percy falling off the glacier, Annabeth gasped out loud.

"Okay, I change my mind. That is, by far, the stupidest thing you've ever done." Annabeth said.

Percy finished the story by telling about the battle that took place at Camp Jupiter and explaining how he defeated the giant Polybotes, bane of his father, with the help of Terminus, and was then raised to _praetor._

"Ah, that's nothing compared to our quest," Leo said. "I bet you guys didn't get to ride an awesome dragon named Festus." Leo grinned wickedly.

"No. We certainly did not have a dragon named Happy." Hazel said, smiling shyly.

"Nope. Just me. An awesome shape-shifter, Argonaut dude." Frank said. Annabeth turned to Percy, puzzled. He leaned over and whispered, "Frank's grandfather was a son of Poseidon, but he's also related to the Argonaut Periclymenus, who was also a descendant of Poseidon. Somehow, all of that ancestry combined, he has the family gift to shape shift. He turned into a eagle, bear and elephant on our quest." Percy said.

"Oh." was all Annabeth managed to say.

"Yeah. I _still _can't believe it." Percy replied, smiling. Annabeth processed all that as Jason, Piper, and Leo retold their quest. She had already heard it, several times. Leo thought that because he had gone on a quest to save the queen of the gods, he was some big hot-shot now. He told the story several times a day. When they were finished, Percy muttered, "I don't why you let her out. All she does is kidnap demigods and steal their memories."

Annabeth had to smile at that. When dinner was over, Reyna led everyone outside. The sun had just begun to set. Annabeth stared in shock at the Field of Mars. The _Argo II _had been moved so it now sat near the banks of the Little Tiber. In it's place was a fortress. Reyna ushered for Percy to stand up by her. He actually looked irritated to go; he gave Annabeth a small smile and went to stand by Reyna. Reyna raised a hand and everyone quieted down.

"Romans! Greeks! I know that this is very strange for all of us. We don't know each other and yet the gods want us to go on a quest together. To succeed, we must cooperate. I decided, that the best way for us to bond, would be to play a little game." Reyna said, a sly grin o her face. Then she turned, unmistakably, to the Greek campers. "And of course to see how good at fighting our Greek counterparts _really _are."

This received some cheers from the Roman side. The Greek side responded by shouting and calling names, with Clarisse yelling the loudest insults. Reyna motioned for everyone to quiet down again.

"I have decided that tonight's war games-" Reyna started, but stopped when Travis Stoll asked, "What are was games?"

"It's like capture the flag guys." Percy responded. The whole crowd started buzzing with excitement.

"Anyway," Reyna continued. "Tonight's game will be between the Third, Fourth, and Fifth cohorts and Camp Half-Blood. Get your gear, we begin in 5 minutes!" Reyna shouted, desperately trying to be heard over the cheers of over 250 campers. Annabeth watched as Percy jogged back to her, a big, stupid grin on his face.

"Hey. You ready to play?" he asked, following her as she grabbed her armor.

"Yeah. I haven't played capture the flag in a while. Leo's dragon, Festus, terrorized the woods for a while." Annabeth replied, beaming. She really was excited. She couldn't wait to show those Romans how well Camp Half-Blood could really do in combat. When Reyna had issued the challenge, Annabeth had felt as if it was directed at her. Maybe it was because Reyna was a daughter of Bellona while Annabeth was a daughter of Athena. Now, especially after Rachel's prophecy, Annabeth felt the need to prove herself. She put on her armor, made sure her Yankees hat was tucked in her pocket, strapped her dagger to her arm, and grabbed a sword. Percy already had his armor on, Riptide glowing faintly in his right hand as he explained the rules to their camp-mates.

Annabeth caught a glimpse of Reyna circling low in the sky on a pegasus. Annabeth glanced at the Roman campers. A lot of them were peeking over at the Greeks, nervous. Annabeth wasn't afraid of them. Annabeth had observed Jason in the sword arena back at camp and had gotten an idea of what the Roman style was like. The problem was, Jason knew what Greek fighting was like, from his time at Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth shrugged off her concerns and turned back to the group.

Within a few minutes, the Fourth and Fifth cohorts had taken up positions in the stone fortress, preparing for the defense of their flag. the Third Cohort lined up outside the walls. Percy, Annabeth, and the others got ready to play offense. The Romans waiting to meet them looked nervous, scared even. She figured they must have been there the first time Percy played war games with them. Even though Percy could be annoying sometimes, he was a great fighter.

"Okay, guys, here's the plan." Percy whispered. "Clarisse, I want you to lead the majority of the group to the front, distract them there. Piper, Leo, Conner, and Travis, head to the left side of the fort after the fighting starts. Once they think we'll only be attacking from those side, Annabeth, Thalia, and I will take the right. Got it?" Percy said. Everyone nodded.

Then Reyna blew the whistle.

Battle cries rang out from both sides. The Romans tried to form a wall to take on the advancing Greeks, but with Clarisse leading them, the front row scattered on impact. The Romans had been beaten when it was just Percy playing the war games. Now, they were being crushed. Annabeth slashed, rolled, and dodged, with Percy and Thalia at her side. Annabeth worked to just wound the campers, but they weren't putting up much of a fight.

Annabeth saw Piper's group dart away from the rest. All the soldiers on the left side turned their focus on them. Even the people on the right were turning their focus towards the other sides, just as planned.

"Now!" Percy hissed. They darted towards the right side of the wall. A single soldier saw them, about to raise the alarm, only to be silenced by an arrow to his helmet, courtesy of Thalia. Once they were at the wall, Thalia sent up a grappling hook arrow, attached to a rope, allowing them to climb. They did so swiftly and silently. Percy was first over the wall, hauling Annabeth up after him.

"Gee, thanks for the help." Thalia muttered as she struggled over the lip of the wall. Annabeth and Percy laughed and helped her up. They had been spotted again, but they weren't the ones with the problem. The Romans were. The three of them together defeated everyone who got close. Thalia shot people from a distance, wounding them with her arrows. Annabeth stood back to back with Percy, who was their biggest problem. Quite a few just ran away when they saw him, yelling something about water canons.

They took the stairs and burst into the keep. The only people there were a couple people from the Fourth Cohort and…Jason.

Annabeth noticed that Percy looked relieved not to see Frank or Hazel in the keep. Thalia took a glance at Jason and darted out the doors to help the campers outside. Annabeth understood. It might have been just a game, but Thalia would never attack her brother.

"Hey Annabeth. Percy." Jason said. He didn't look at them with anger, just curiosity.

"Jason. You wanna just give us the flag or do we have to take it the hard way?" Percy asked jokingly.

"I would, but it is a game. And it's not over yet." Jason said, just as sarcastic.

"Okay. Hard way then." Percy replied. Then he lunged at Jason. Annabeth didn't have to much time to watch. The other three campers in the keep charged at her. She defeated the first two easily, slamming the butt of her sword into their helmets, sending them crashing to the floor. The third was obviously a a little smarter. They danced around each other. Then Annabeth took her hat out of her pocket.

'Now you see me, " she said. Then put on her hat. "Now you don't" she whispered. The guy stared at the spot where she was, his eyes bulging. Then he stabbed his sword, but she wasn't there anymore. She snuck up behind the guy and gave him a blow to the back of the neck. He crumpled to the floor.

Annabeth took a breath and glanced over at Percy and Jason. They were sizing each other up, getting a feel for each other's fighting styles. But their faces said they didn't really want to fight each other. Annabeth darted to the flag, ripping off her hat and held it up high.

Cheers exploded from outside and up on the walls. Reyna looked down from her pegasus, looking impressed and surprised at the same time. Percy and Jason stopped and gave each other a slap on the shoulder, grinning hugely. Clarisse led in the campers and hoisted her up onto their shoulders, cheering her name. Percy walked alongside her, holding her hand the whole way.

**I would really appreciate it if you would all review PLEASE! I really appreciate them. I have so many followers and so few reviews. Remember to vote for Reyna or Jason for the third POV. I'll try to update soon, but my internet crashed so….****J**


	6. Chapter 6

**HAPPY NEW YEARS (well almost) EVERYBODY!**

**Here's chapter six! I'm sorry it's been so long. My internet crashed, then I got it fixed, and then I got writer's block temporarily.**

**So this is the last Annabeth POV chapter for now, so make sure you send in your vote for the third person- Jason or Reyna's POV. **

**I know some people are wondering why I don't just do Hazel or Frank for the third POV, well it's because they told the last one and I really like both Reyna and Jason's characters. I like Hazel and Frank too, but out of the seven, they're probably my least favorites. I will add some Hazel-Frank-Leo confusion in there, just not from any of their POVs.**

**Right now it's a tie between the two so PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW. And to answer the question from a fan, it is rated T because I am a super paranoid person. Rick Riordan owns all Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus books. Not me. I can't write **_**that **_**good. ENJOY!**

VI

Annabeth

Annabeth was completely elated after the war games. It reminded her so much of capture-the-flag back home, which hadn't been nearly as much fun without Percy. Percy and her were a team. They knew each others styles and moves like they knew the back of their hands. They moved and fought perfectly in sync.

When they won, Annabeth couldn't have been happier. She had seen the genuine shock on Reyna's face, mixed with a profound new interest in the Greek demigods. The other Roman soldiers weren't mad either, just curious. Annabeth had already received several requests from Roman demigods, asking her to teach them her moves. It took a long time to shake off all the other campers until it was just her and Percy again.

"You did great out there." Percy said, giving her a lopsided grin.

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure some of them are scared of you." Annabeth replied, smirking.

"I could tell. There were no water canons this time." Percy laughed. Annabeth paused a moment.

"It kind of made me homesick." she finally said.

"What, the war games?"

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know…it's just, we're going to _Greece, _Percy. And Rome. It's so far and we'll be gone for Zeus knows how long. We don't even know if we'll make it back."

"Of course we'll make it back. No matter how bad things get, we always pull through. Remember last summer? Things were bad then, too, but we still kicked Kronos' Titan butt."

"Yeah, but things are worse now. Gaea is _a lot _worse than Kronos. We just can't be sure of how things will turn out."

"Well I know, for sure, that things will turn out okay. We're going to see New York, and Camp Half-Blood, and all our friends and family again. I know because it's you and me." Percy said, smiling and wrapping an arm around her waist. "Plus, we've got five more demigods on our side who are just crazy enough to go on this quest with us."

Annabeth couldn't help but grin. She shouldn't have been worrying so much, but Rachel's prophecy kept nagging in the back of her mind.

Percy had decided that he would spend his last night at Camp Jupiter in the Fifth Cohort. When they got there, Annabeth wished him a good-night and gave him a light kiss on the lips. He smiled hugely at her and walked away.

Annabeth was too wired to sleep yet. So instead of heading to the _Argo II, _she headed to the infirmary to check on Rachel. There was one guard at the door, who immediately let her in, congratulating her on winning the war games. She shot a smile at him, thanking him, and walked inside. It was brightly lit, with high ceilings. Marble columns stood between the beds, separating them. Several of the beds were full with the wounded from that nights war games.

Annabeth scanned the room for Rachel, finally spotting her in the back left corner. Rachel's bright reddish-orange hair was fanned out on the pillow, looking like flames. Rachel looked so pale and still, that for a moment, Annabeth thought she might be dead. That she caught sight of the gentle rise and fall of the Oracle's chest.

"Rachel?" Annabeth said softly. Rachel didn't move.

"Rachel?" she called a little louder. Still nothing. Rachel was as still as a statue. Annabeth sighed. She slowly reached out to touch Rachel, when a voice spoke from behind her, "Hi, is that your friend?"

Annabeth jumped, startled, and turned to see a boy about thirteen or fourteen, with golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. My name's Derek. Son of Apollo. I've been watching over your friend here. She is your friend, right?" the boy, Derek, said.

"Umm…yeah. She's my friend. I'm Annabeth, by the way. Daughter of Athena, from Camp Half-Blood. Rachel's going to be fine, right?" Annabeth said after a moment.

"Nice to meet you, Annabeth. Your friend, well…she _seems _fine, perfectly healthy." Derek replied slowly.

"But?"

"But I can't wake her up. I've tried everything. I think she's gone into a coma or something."

"And there's nothing more you can do for her?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"That's alright, you tried. Thanks. Thanks Derek." Annabeth managed to say. The boy smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile. It was like he was being sad for the both of them. As Annabeth turned to leave, Derek called out again, "Hey, Annabeth. I know you're leaving on that quest tomorrow, but you can leave Rachel here. I'll take care of her." Derek said. Annabeth smiled then.

"That sounds like a great idea. I'd like that. You'll do great, Derek."

"I promise I'll take good care of her. If anything comes up, I'll contact you. Good luck!"

"Thanks. We're gonna need it." Annabeth muttered half to herself. She turned for the door and headed out towards the ship. Seeing as there wasn't enough room for the Roman campers _and _the Campers from Camp Half-Blood, most of the Greek demigods had crashed in the _Argo II _again. In the building plans of the ship, Annabeth had made sure that the ship had extra beds for the Roman campers that were sure to come. In fact, the whole First and Fifth Cohorts had volunteered to come. That gave them roughly 150 soldiers ready to take on the armies of Gaea, plus there was Reyna, and the Seven who were destined to defeat the giants and put Gaea back into her slumber.

Annabeth thought about all of this as she stood on the deck of the _Argo II_, staring up at the starry sky. She hadn't even realized she still had her armor on until Piper came over and helped her take it off.

"What are you still doing up?" Annabeth asked her.

"Couldn't sleep. Same as you, apparently. You look nervous." Piper replied, her multicolored eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"That easy to tell, huh?"

"We're all nervous, Annabeth. And scared for that matter."

"You? Scared?" Annabeth smirked. Piper laughed.

"Yeah, can you believe that." Piper said.

"Where's Jason?" Annabeth questioned. Piper's expression grew dark. Annabeth realized that ever since Reyna had dropped into the picture, Jason must've become a touchy subject again. Her heart fell. She was happy for Piper when her and Jason had started moving past that awkward stage back at camp.

"He's in his _praetor _house. Probably not even thinking about me…us. He's home now." Piper muttered.

"Piper, I'm not a daughter of Aphrodite, I don't know anything about love. But I do know that Jason really likes you. I can see it when he looks at you. Don't worry about it. You're great, and if he doesn't see that, then it's his loss." Annabeth said, putting a hand on Piper's shoulder. Piper looked up at her, grateful, tears in her eyes. Annabeth watched as Piper angrily wiped them away.

"Thanks Annabeth. You should really get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Piper said, smiling.

"Then you need your sleep too. I'll see you tomorrow, then. Night Piper."

"Good-night, Annabeth."

Annabeth made her way down to her cabin. Each member of the Seven was made a cabin. The door of each cabin had the first initial of everybody's first name, and their last name. Hazel and Frank's names had been added in gold lettering over the day. The girl's cabins were on the right side of the hallway, the boy's on the left. Annabeth touched the intricate gold letters ion Percy's door, which was across from hers. Below each name was the Greek spelling of each name, Latin for the Roman campers. Annabeth noticed that Percy's door and Jason's door had both Greek and Latin. Annabeth smiled and walked over to her cabin door, which read, A. Chase. She walked inside and plopped down on the small bed.

She didn't want to sleep. When she slept, the horrible dreams plagued her. But sleep came to her anyway.

In her dream, she was standing in the central plaza of Little Rome, in Camp Jupiter. The city was burning, buildings in ruins, columns toppling. People screamed and ran all around her. She saw familiar faces flash by her: Piper, Leo, Jason, her family from Camp Half-Blood. Suddenly, Percy came out of nowhere, and collapsed on his knees in front of her.

"Please, Annabeth, make it stop! Make it stop!" Percy pleaded to her. He was covered in soot. His green eyes were bright with fear.

"P-Percy…make what stop?" Annabeth's voice trembled as she spoke. She reached out to touch Percy's face, but he disappeared. In his place, a smoky face appeared out of the fire and ash: the sleeping face of Gaea. Annabeth stumbled back, and tripped. The giant face loomed over her. It didn't open it's mouth, but Annabeth could feel the goddesses' voice murmur sleepily in her head.

_End my slumber, Daughter of Athena. Serve me. Serve me and I will spare Percy Jackson's life. Allow my son, Porphyrion, to destroy the gods. Give up your foolish quest, it will only end in death. Serve me. Serve me…or watch the Son of Poseidon burn._

Annabeth watched in horror. She wanted nothing but to scream, to tell the goddess that she was wrong, but icy fear reached all the way down to her soul. The ground opened up beneath Annabeth. She fell into the darkness. Falling. Falling.

Annabeth gasped as she awoke in cold sweat, absolutely sure that she was falling into Gaea's clutches. When she realized where she was, she wished that she was anywhere but there.

**So there's chapter 6! I'm pretty proud of it, actually. But I think inspiration kinda mugged me. It came out of nowhere. So remember to PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Also, vote for Reyna or Jason for the third POV. **

**Submit in any questions, suggestions, anything. Well nothing bad. You know what they say: if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.**

**I'll try to update soon, but that all depends on how busy my school schedule is and if I have any good ideas or not.**

**One last thing, if you like my writing, go to my profile and check out my Shapeshifters story. It's completely original and I really want to know what people think of it.**

**Thanks everybody! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**-DaughterOfPoseidon333**


	7. Author's Note

**Hi everyone! Okay, before I continue, just please don't get mad at me when you finish reading this. Please. I'm just putting up this author's note. No, I'm sorry to disappoint, but it's not a new chapter. I **_**am**_** really sorry. I just don't have any inspiration for this story at the moment. Honestly, I have no idea when I'll update next or if I even will. I know you all really like it, and I appreciate your enthusiasm and all your reviews, but I just don't know where to go with it. I mean, after they get on the Argo II to go to Greece, then what? I have no idea. The only person who can tell us is Rick Riordan and he's still working on it.**

**I know you'll probably say that 'why don't you imagine what happens next?'. well, it's because I still have so many questions as to what's going on in the story at the moment myself. I mean, we're all wondering what's up with the whole Leo/Sammy thing and we don't know exactly who the seventh member is or what the Mark of Athena is, and I honestly probably won't write anything that is remotely close or as good and amazing and clever as what Rick Riordan would write.**

**I am sorry to disappoint. I really am. I hope you can all accept my decision. I'm also really getting into writing some of my other stories right now. (so if any of you like Pretty Little Liars or Supernatural check them out) Anyway, I think maybe I'll try to come up with an original idea for Percy Jackson, but not at the moment.**

**And while I'm talking to you…well writing, whatever, I'll make a few announcements on behalf of Mr. Riordan. (in case you didn't already know) **

**The Kane Chronicles Book Three: The Serpent's Shadow comes out in May. (The first I think but I don't' remember at the moment.)**

**Coming up even sooner is the Kane Chronicles Survival Guide which comes out March 20****th****. That's less than a month away!**

**In August is a little collection of short stories from demigods like Luke and Leo called the Demigod Diaries, coming out August 14****th****!**

**And last but not least, sometime in the fall comes The Mark of Athena! **

**Can't wait! And again, sorry to disappoint you, but it's the decision I've come to. And I still might add a chapter or two so don't lose all hope. Anyway, until I can write for this again, **

**-DaughterOfPoseidon333**

**P.S. oh, I forgot, in 2013 (I know seems like forever) The second movie of Percy Jackson, The Son of Neptune is coming out! Let's hope they fix it this time. : )**


	8. AN: IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this is just a quick authors note. **

**But before I tell you what I need to, I just wanted to tell all of you, my fans, my reviewers, my favoriters, and my followers…THANK YOU! Thank you all SO much for your support. It means absolutely the world to me!**

**Now I have some bad news…I'm sorry to say that I won't be continuing this story. I know, I'm sorry. I just…the only excuse I have is that I have no idea, no clue, nowhere close to imagining what is going to happen next in Rick Riordan's fabulous series. I know, I'm a writer, it's all up to me to decide what happens, but I seriously have no clue. **

**I want to thank all of you for reading it though.**

**And now before you get too depressed or angry at me, here comes the good news: I'm writing another Percy Jackson story!**

**Now I don't know how many of you flinch and wrinkle your nose at the mention of a (gasp) sister fic. If you absolutely can't stand the idea of our hero, Percy, having a sister, then well I guess you can go read something else. Sorry to have disappointed you.**

**But those of you who just want to read more of my Percy Jackson writing, and are willing to give a sister fic a chance, well, read on.**

**The title for the story will be: Poseidon's Gates. Look for that title and my name and you'll know that you're in the right spot. Or just go to my profile and find it there.**

**The story is set after The Last Olympian and The Lost Hero. It will be set before and possibly during Percy's disappearance.**

**I'll be introducing several new characters, but old characters will be there too.**

**If I don't post the first chapter later tonight, I will defiantly post it tomorrow. I just wanted to give all of you a head's up with this author note.**

**I hope I gave you enough to peak your interest. Please, just give it a shot.**

**Thanks for your support, always!**

**-DaughterOfPoseidon333**

**P.S. yes, my PenName is **_**daughter of Poseidon**_**, but this new character, Percy's sister, is NOT based on me. I'm not incorporating myself into the story in anyway. Please don't judge me and my story because of my PenName. All my PenName reflects is that I'm a fan of Percy Jackson and one of my favorite gods is Poseidon. That's all.**


	9. Another AN IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**Okay, I realized something yesterday. **

**I don't know how many of you read the last author's note I posted on here, but I have a change in story ideas.**

**My new story, which will still be called Poseidon's Gates, well it's not going to be a sister fic anymore. No more sister to Percy. **

**I did a lot of thinking last night, and while I would be okay with Percy having demigod siblings, I realized he's the only child of Poseidon. It's always been just Percy, ans I think I'd like to keep it that way.**

**I hope you will all give my new story a shot. Please.**

**Thanks for all your continued support!**

**-DaughterOfPoseidon333**

**P.S. Just to peak your interest further, here's an excerpt from my new story.**

My day was going perfectly fine—normal, even—that is, until the giant, fire-breathing snake came and blew up the science lab.

Up until my last class of the day, biology, everything had been completely fine. Now, it was only my second week as a freshman at Goode High School in the Upper East Side of Manhattan in New York, but I had changed schools a lot, so I had already worked out a daily routine. Despite being ADHD and dyslexic, I enjoyed school. Even if I often got kicked out of them. This year, I was determined to make it all the way through the school-year without getting expelled.

I should've known my luck wouldn't hold.

My two best friends Hal Evans and Aaron Fax, who had known me since childhood, caught up with me right outside the door. We walked in together just as the bell rang. The class was a mix of freshman and sophomores. I found my seat in the back next to one of said sophomores. He had tousled black hair and brilliant green eyes. I couldn't remember his name.

"Peyton Gates?" the teacher called my name after Hal and Aaron.

"Here," I called loudly.

A few names later, the teacher called out another name. "Percy Jackson?"

**Does that peak you interest at all? If so, please give my new story a shot!**


End file.
